Chocolate Hearts and White Ribbons
by Shirayuri no Hime
Summary: A series of drabbles written for Valentine's Day and White Day. Chapter 3: Kent
1. Shin

A/N: Umm, so wow, this is going up before the other fics I'm working on. orz Of course, by the title, it's easy to tell that this will be a series of Valentine's Day drabbles with corresponding White Day chapters. I hope you all enjoy!

I don't have much else to say except for giving my apologies for Shin's severe case of OoC-itis. Our relationship is a slow-moving work in progress. Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: Have we established that I don't own Amnesia yet? Because if not, I definitely don't own it. Let's add that to my list of regrets.

* * *

><p>Shin<p>

* * *

><p>She had said it was urgent earlier that evening when she had phoned him after work.<p>

He knew what the day was, and without too much fuss, gave in to her request to meet her at her apartment in an hour.

So, prompt as usual, he stood in front of her door – mind full of endless possibilities – and reached up to knock twice. But before his fist could strike a second time, he was greeted with…

"Okaerinasaimase, Goshujinsama~!"

He tried to look at her face – to notice her bright eyes and cheerful smile. He wanted to focus on the sound of her voice and not the words coming out of her mouth.

But it was hopeless.

His eyes were constantly drawn to the familiar sight of her work uniform, and all he could hear were those lines she spoke daily to her customers now directed at him.

Grasping the doorknob in a white-knuckled grip, he did the only thing his instincts would allow…

He slammed it – creating a temporary barrier between the two of them. With his cheeks red and nerves flustered, he needed a minute to regain his composure and prepare himself for her next attack.

But, she would be having none of that, and just as quickly as he had shut the door, she had opened it again – undeterred by his obvious discomfort.

"Goshujinsama, are you all right? Perhaps you should come in and sit down to relax." And following the invitation, she stepped to the side to give him room to enter.

For a moment, he didn't move – considering all of his options – but one look at her smiling face and it was clear that she would be relentless in her attempts to get him inside until he obeyed.

As he stepped across the threshold, he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Knock it off with the maid act already…", but she pretended not to hear him and guided him the short walk to the table.

The setup wasn't terribly elaborate, but Shin could immediately see its significance. Draped over the table was a picnic blanket, and sitting in the center was a single bentou. In past years, the three of them had planned Valentine's Day picnics so she could give them each a box of chocolates. But that year was different – that year, Toma wouldn't be there.

"D-do you like it?" she asked hesitantly. She had been worried that Shin might disapprove given the fact that it was a tradition they shared with Toma, and now that they were dating, he might have wanted to make new traditions for just the two of them.

"It's fine," he assured her as he took his seat. "Don't worry so much. So long as that guy's not coming…"

She laughed softly. "No, Toma-oniichan isn't coming here tonight." And as she turned away to retrieve the drinks from the kitchen, she missed him visibly relax after her words.

A moment later, she returned with two champaign glasses in hand and placed them on the table.

"What's that?" Shin asked, lifting his glass to his lips. Before he had even tasted its content, the sweet aroma flooded his senses, and a fleeting smile touched his lips when he recognized just what the drink was. "Ah, melon soda."

Nodding, she took a sip from her own drink. "Shin, before we start eating, I'd like to give you something. And I hope you'll accept it."

"I always accept your chocolates," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but this year it's different."

Picking up a rectangular box that she had kept hidden behind the bentou, she slid it across the table to him. There was nothing special about its appearance; the wrapping paper was a dark red with small white hearts scattered throughout it and the ribbon tied around it was gold. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Anxiously, she watched as he took it into his hands; he was rather meticulous as he carefully undid the bow and slowly worked the wrapping paper open without tearing it. It was a bit tedious to be the one observing every deliberate action he took; she had to restrain herself from reaching over and ripping the package open just so he could get to the chocolate inside of it.

When he was at last holding the unwrapped box, he made a quiet 'hmm' noise in the back of his throat. It was probably just as unremarkable looking as it was when it had been wrapped; it was made of a smooth and polished wood, and when he lifted the lid, the inside was lined with a deep red-colored material. But the three rows of chocolate all but made up for the box's lackluster appearance, and Shin found himself plucking out one of the heart-shaped sweets and popping it into his mouth.

Her eyes remained fixed on him as anticipation swelled in her heart. "Is it good?" she asked as she watched him chewing.

"It's not bad," he replied. And to her, that meant he liked it. "They're homemade, aren't they?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are! It's my first time trying my hand at making chocolate." She admitted with a blush. "I wanted to do something special for you today – different than our usual celebration." She absently played with the hem of the tablecloth.

It was in that brief instant of distraction when Shin abandoned his chair and advanced on her before she could even try to protest. Turn-about was fair-play after all, and he intended to make her pay dearly for her sneak attack with the maid uniform and greeting.

Without error, his mouth found hers – his lips expertly muffling her short exclamation of surprise. He pressed himself firmly against her so that she was snuggly wedged between his body and the back of the chair – making any attempt to escape impossible. Though his kisses were forward and a bit too forceful, she never objected and was more than content to let him dominate her. When he silently demanded she open her mouth, she did so with prompt obedience. And when his hands slid further down her hips, she encouraged him to keep going with a pleasured sigh.

Pulling back for a moment, he met her eyes. "Thanks for the Valentine's chocolates." He said, "And…" He paused for a second before continuing. "…for the melon soda."


	2. Toma

A/N: Uhrm…umm…it was not supposed to end like that. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia. Maybe someday in an alternate universe, but not now.

* * *

><p>Toma<p>

* * *

><p>"You know, it's not really a surprise if you're sitting here watching me," she complained, but the young man sitting at the table only smirked behind his hand. "And you don't have to look so amused about it either!" She spun around – brandishing the spoon she had been using to mix the chocolate at him in a menacing way.<p>

By the time her eyes had actually taken in his appearance though, all traces of the amusement that had been in his grin transformed – melting into a soft and placating smile. But they had been close friends for years; she wasn't about to believe that's how he had been staring at her for the last twenty minutes.

"Toma," she lightly scolded him, playfully batting at his outstretched hands with the spoon.

He laughed at her; it was warm and affectionate, and it made her heart pound loudly in her ears.

"It's missing something," he announced after licking the smudged chocolate from his knuckles.

"Hey!" Her face flushed crimson, and she raised the spoon to smack him again, but he took advantage of her excitement and snatched the utensil away. "Tomaaaa, give that back!" she pouted.

"Ah, this?" he asked teasingly, keeping it out of her reach.

"Yes, that!" In vain, she attempted to grab the spoon from him, but cleverly, he switched it into his other hand. "Toma-oniichan!" she shouted at him, and it was enough to catch him off guard. All was fair in love and war, and though it was probably a low blow, it slowed him down as his face took on a contemplative expression.

"Oniichan…" he drew out the title she had bestowed upon him when they were children as if it was a foreign word he had just spoken for the first time. "I thought we were passed that point." His fist tightened around the handle of the spoon, and it did not go unnoticed on her end.

She searched his face for any of those dark shadows that overtook him when he was slipping into a fit of possessive jealousy, but had yet to see them, so, tentatively, she continued speaking.

"Well, if you don't like my chocolate," she started; pushing the envelope was a dangerous move, but she relished the feeling of a little danger now and again. "I can always give them to someone else." She held up her fingers and began listing off names. "First there's Tenchou." But Toma didn't seem bothered by that. "Then there's Ikki-san." She thought she saw him flinch. "And…hmm…" She hesitated to mention Shin's name; she only wanted to have fun with Toma, not make him mad.

"Ah, but you know, I really want to give my chocolates to you, Toma." She drew closer to him – keeping her hands tucked behind her back. "But you say that something is missing, so what is it?" she asked, revealing her hands and lunging for the spoon. "Tell me!"

"Yes, something…" he mused quietly. As she fell toward him, he effortlessly caught her and cradled her in the crook of his arm. "Something, something…" he repeated to himself as if her protests were not heard. His mind was a jumble of confusion; though he had been aware all along that she had been teasing him, he had almost let himself get overwhelmed by that side of him that wanted to monopolize her and hide her away from the rest of the world. What made it more astounding was that he could see it in her eyes – she knew she was playing with fire and was still willing to get burned.

Such reckless behavior warranted some kind of punishment.

Slowly and intentionally, he brought the back of the spoon down against her face – smearing the chocolate against her cheek.

She blushed – already guessing where this was going before he had even leaned in close to her. As his tongue gently brushed against her cheek, a shiver passed through her body; she reached up and held tight to the fabric of his shirt. "Mmm, you're really predictable," she murmured, but he silenced her by briefly sliding his lips over hers. She could taste the chocolate lingering on his mouth, and she had to give herself some credit; it really did have a pleasing taste.

Toma rubbed the moist spot on her cheek with his thumb; he had been very efficient with cleaning her up. "You see?" he breathed. "It really was missing something."

Again, she was happily at a disadvantage as he hoisted her into his arms and climbed to his feet. The bowl of melted chocolate was in his sight, and without so much as a second thought, he retrieved it from the counter. "Shall we celebrate the rest of Valentine's Day with this chocolate back in my room, hmm?"


	3. Kent

A/N: Aaand, I'm on a roll; only Ikki and Ukyou to go~ This one was actually fun to write, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: Amnesia's still not mine.

* * *

><p>Kent<p>

* * *

><p>She pulled open the door to the small office. It was almost completely silent as she entered – save for the sound of rapidly turning pages. A small desk lamp and a laptop screen were the only sources of light in the room, and she frowned.<p>

"You'll ruin your eyes if you read in the dark." She said, flipping on the switch beside the doorway. Immediately, a warm light flooded the office, and its occupant groaned before dropping the book on a low glass table.

She noted, with some amusement, that Kent had migrated from his chair in front of the desk to the small couch she had insisted he had moved in there for those long nights when she wanted to keep him company while he worked.

"You're late," he said – dodging the previous topic with ease.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, handing him the coffee he had sent her out to buy for him. "But I stopped off at home first to take Shiro for a quick walk."

"And the bag?" he asked after taking a sip of his coffee. He was pleased that it was still hot and assumed that she had probably bought it after visiting their flat.

"Hm?" It took her a moment to remember the small paper bag she had clutched in her left hand. "Oh!" Taking his curiosity as an invitation to join him on the couch, she sat down beside him – wedging herself comfortably against him. "Well, you see…" She held the bag out to him.

Accepting the bag, Kent folded open the top and reached inside only to come back up with a small silver box with a blue ribbon.

"They ran out of red ribbons, sadly." She said when she noticed he was studying the box closely.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would it matter if the ribbon is blue or red?" He turned the box over in his hands a few times – trying to determine its contents.

'_Ah, he really has no clue about today then…'_ She couldn't decide if she was more disappointed or amused with this realization, but she knew it couldn't be helped. He was the kind of guy to remember seemingly unimportant things like half-month anniversaries while completely forgetting wide-spread holidays like Valentine's Day.

"Chocolate?" His tone was questioning, and when she stole a peek at his face, the puzzling look of bewilderment sent her into a fit of laughter. Her hands desperately held onto his arm to keep from sliding off the couch.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked; there was no humor in his voice, and his expression had changed from confused to serious.

It only served to make her laugh even harder. She abandoned clinging to his arm in favor of clutching her stomach which had started to hurt from the strain her giggles were putting on it. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and Kent, dumbfounded into silence, could only look on until she had gotten up off the floor and replaced herself on the couch beside him.

"I should be angry with you, you know." She said as she rubbed away the remaining tears from her eyes.

"With me?" He was surprised by the boldness in her statement.

"Have you checked your calendar recently?"

"I have," he answered.

"And what's today's date?" she pressed.

"The fourteenth of February."

She stared at him, and he fidgeted beneath her gaze.

"Today is…" He took out his cell phone and pulled up the calendar. And then he saw it – clear as day. Three little red hearts marked the date. "It's Valentine's Day."

Biting the inside of her lip to keep from laughing again, she nodded.

"I won't apologize for forgetting." He told her. "I love you every day; I don't need a commercialized holiday to prove it."

"All the same, I forgive you." She grinned up at him before they exchanged a kiss. "After all, you're the only person I can count on to celebrate our half-month anniversaries."


End file.
